something
by DangerDartz
Summary: This use to be a 'ask me anything' thingy till I got bored of it.Now it's gonna be a 'what if' thing.Old chapters will stay posted because I dont wanna remove them, and the new 'what if' chaps will be posted when I get around to it.So much for a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Me: ello every 1! As you all know is I'm TheXstrawberryXkitty, but just call me strawberry ok'z? well I'm in writers block at the moment, but I thought of the idea to do a 'ask me any thing' story about Naruto. So yeah, ask me any questions u have, and ill make sure answer them. Hell it doesn't even have 2 be a question about Naruto, it can be some other anime too. But yeah…I'm hopeing this will help me out of my writer's block. Well buh-bye'z.

Sincerely: TheXstrawberryXkitty


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello earth and all point beyond! It's me, TheXstrawberryXkitty! Just call me Kitty, ok? Well I'm here with my cousin-

Cousin: shhhh! Kitty, don't tell them my name!

Kitty:…ok well, what do you want me to call you?

Cousin:….(thinks)…oh! Call me angel! ^^

Kitty: (whispers) yeah, your anything but an angel.

Angel: (glares at Kitty) )_)

Kitty: o-o; uh…I didn't say anything…IT WAS THE ELVES AGAIN DAMNIT! O-O;;

Angel: (sarcastically) right… any way, my cousin and I are writing a story-

Kitty: (coughs and glares at angel)

Angel: (sigh) well kitty is writing this story on a 'ask me anything'.

Kitty: Yep, and the first question we received was from Ed! My boyfriend and the love of my tortures life! (stares of into space with a day dream look)

Angel: uhh…kitty? Kitty?…kitty? KITTY! ….Tay?….hmm (walks out of the room and comes back with bucket of water) time to wake up Kitty (I say in a evil chuckle and I dump the water on kitty)

Kitty: (comes back from lala land and is now scared shitless) O-O

Angel: there we go ^^ now the question Ed asked us is 'How did zero react when he found out his best friend Yuki was a vampire'? kitty can u tell us?

Kitty:….I'm wet…

Angel: sorry, but I had to wake you up some how, now pleas answer the question.

Kitty:…you're a bitch

Angel: -_- " I'm sorry but can you pleas answer the question?

Kitty:…I hate you….

Angel: (sigh) ok time for a brake -__-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(short intermission)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: ok we're back, and kitty has new non-wet clothes on so now, Kitty answer the question pleas?

Kitty: well here ish what I got of da web, Chapter 33: So this is like right after kaname asked yuki to be his lover and she's still confused becasue he promised if she agreed to be his lover he would tell her about her past. So she keeps trying to ask him but he keeps dodging the question and not answering because he wants to protect her and she faints. The guy who is supposedly the "true heir" goes to cross academy in shiki's 34: Yuki strangles zero just to see his reaction and implies that she needs him but he tells her that the person she really needs is kaname. So that rido guy is somehow just using shiki's body. Rido asks kaname if yuki has remembered her past so kaname runs to yuki comforts her. Chapter 35: Rido was planning on putting his blood in yuki (pureblood) to awaken her but doesn't need to since kaname bit her and gave her his blood. Zero freaks out because he didn't want yuki to become a vampire the threatens to kill kaname. Then yuki remembers everything and realizes kaname is actually her brother. She remembers living with her parents and kaname her mom in order to protect her does this charm or whatever to put her "vampire self asleep". When kaname bit her thus awakening her vampire 36: (Yuki somehow got longer hair from being awakened) Yuki was destined to become kaname's wife too maintain the "pureblood line". Yuki confesses to kaname that she loves him and maybe somethings wrong to love her own brother. Rima confronts rido in shiki's body and they fight. yuki goes to zero's 37: Kaname apologizes to ruka becasue he doesn't love her. Zero is mad at yuki and declares she is an arrogant pureblood so yuki pretends that the old yuki is "dead" or eaten to not hurt zero anymore by not associating with him anymore. Kaname explains to zero's twin that when hunter's have twins usally the stronger of the hunter baby eats the other fetus thus being the strongest of the two who survives. Kaname and zero's twin were plotting to kill rido but no matter what kaname can't kill him because he is kaname's master. Chapter 38: Kaname's parents fight Rido because apparently i think yuki is not jurri's (kaname's mom) and haruka (kaname's dad). Kaname can't completely kill Rido because he brought kaname back to life by putting his soul into another kuran ancestor's body so cannot kill his master. Zero is imprisoned because he won't be obedient to the hunter association or 39: Yori goes to yuki because she misses her so much and doesn't care if she is a vampire. Rido awakens and Kaname visits the imprisoned zero to tell him to do him a favor a kill rido because its the only way to help yuki. Ichiru (zero's twin) shoots 40: Zero forces him to take his blood and become stronger because he wants to avenge shizuka because rido her fiance put shizuka's human lover on the hunters list to kill because he recently became a vampire. So it was rido's fault that shizuka killed zero's family and made him into a vampire. Ichiru wants Zero to drink the rest of his blood to become one with him because zero was meant to live on a the stronger hunter baby and this shows how much zero and ichiru still love each other so zero does it 41: Shiki returns to his own body. The chairman decides to return to his original position as a hunter in order to protect his students the night class. Yuki wants to help fight to protect everyone but kaname wants them to leave together but she refuses and promises that she will return to that'z all I got. ^^

Angel: …

Kitty: uhh…angle? *poke'z her in da side and she fall'z over*

Angel: x-x

Kitty: o-o….well that'z all 4 now I geuss….ummm, sorry 4 da late posting and all. Ill do better next time. Any who, c'ya!…(whipers: angel wake up now)(poke'z angel with a stick) uhh yeah, once again bye'z ^^;


End file.
